I Don't like her Mummy
by Princess Lucy
Summary: A Look at Natalie and Peter's friendship ,prequal to "Belonging"Peter Pevensie/OC
1. Chapter 1

**For anyone who ever wondered how Natalie and Peter became friends wonder no more here is your answer enjoy .I only own Natalie and Robert**

"Mummy!" five year old Peter Pevensie burst into the house his cheeks rosy from playing outside,"Mummy!"

Helen Pevensie stopped stirring the batter to the cake she was making for that night's dinner,"Peter,indoor voice the babies are taking a nap" she reminded him. She wondered what had gotten her normally quiet son excited .

Peter was too excited to use his indoor voice ,he hopped from one foot to the other "Neighborurs,Mummy! we got neighbours and they have a little boy"

Helen wondered how he knew that ,"Peter ,how do you know they have a son " she asked hoping that they did. Peter was starving for a playmate his age .According to him Susan was a" girl "and Edmund was too" little".

"Because,Mummy there's a train set ,I sawed it in the box the top was peeking out only boys play with trains" Peter explained in that fashion only five year olds can accomplish.

"It might belong to a little girl,darling" Helen said .Peter looked up at her

"Mummy" he said patiently "Girls don't play with trains they play with dollies and tea party and teddy bears"

Helen smiled at her son's logic .At five years old he was very opinionated and a bit stubborn something he must have gotten from either his real mother or father .

"I'm hungry" he said suddenly "Can I lick the spoon,please" he asked eyeing the chocolate covered spoon.

Helen handed him the spoon,"Mummy" he asked between licks "If there is a boy can I build a fort ,Daddy can help me "

"We'll see what Daddy says" Helen wiped his mouth "But ,Peter ,it might be a girl or they might be older than you" she warned him

"Boy" he insisted "I'm going outside again" he left throught the back door letting it slam shut,Helen closed her eyes and sighed as Lucy began crying.H er voice drifting down from the nursery

Peter lined up his toy soldiers and plastic animals on the lawn .They were on a safari in Africa

"Bang! Bang! " he knocked over the animals .He was awfully bored .Susan wasn't fun to play with; she insisted on playing dolls and dress-up and house and Edmund was too little to play always insisting toys were his .Lucy was only a baby and put everything in her mouth or threw it .

"Can I play" a child's voice asked .Peter looked up to see a little girl standing on the gate that separated the two gardens .She had auburn hair in two sloppy pigtails a dark blue dress and green eyes .

Peter stared then said,"You're a girl"

The girl stuck out her tongue"You're a boy ,can I play "

Peter shook his head slightly,"You 're a girl" he repeated

The girl giggled,"I like you,you're funny" she climbed over the fence

Peter stared at her. His mouth ope n so wide flies could have flown in and settled there .He had never met a girl who climbed fences before .

"I'm Natalie McDansen,do you like mice" she asked pulling two white mice out of her pocket

"You can't like mice" Peter said 'Girls don't like mice"

Natalie shrugged and pocketed the mice "I can hop on one foot " she said and proceeded to show him.

"You're weird" he said gathering up his toys

"I have a smashing train set,bet you don't have one" Natalie bragged

"Do too" he said

"Where?" she asked

"In my attic ,it has ghosts in it .Bet you don't have ghosts .I bet ours is the only house with a ghost " Peter said proudly

"Pooh,pooh,I don't believe you .I think you're telling fibs " Natalie said "I want to see it "

Peter bit his lip,then said "You can't, you'd be scared and sides ghosts only come out a t night "

"I think you're lying " Natalie said."I don't think you have a ghost in your attic"

"I'm not!,There is a ghost in our attic,I've seen it twice " Peter insisted

"What's it look like" Natalie asked

"It's a lady, she's got long flowing brown hair and a white dress and she moans all the time" Peter said "I' m going inside" he said marching toward the house .

"Mummy!" Peter ran into the house the next morning,Helen looked up from where she was reading Susan and Edmund a story .

"What's wrong? are you hurt?" Helen asked alarm in her voice as she checked him over

Peter shook his head "No,Mummy,you tell Natalie to stop copycatting me,her posed to play dollies and stuff not climb trees.I don't like her,Mummy"

Helen shook her head suppressing the urge to laugh,"Natalie is a tomboy ,honey,she likes to climb trees"

"Her not a boy ,her a girl and her name not Tom it's Natalie" Peter replied before going outside.

Natalie was waiting for him by her gate,she was swinging back and forth and singing

_Here we go loopy de looo_

_Here we go loopy de li_

_Here we go loopy de loo_

_All on a Saturday night_

She beckoned him over to the gate ,"Come see what I got" she said.Peter scrunched up his nose

"I don't like you" he replied ,but went over anyway .Natalie reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a little brown bag .

"What's in there"Peter asked curiously

"Marbles" Natalie said" Come over ,we could play marbles or safari"

Peter shrugged and went over .Natalie hopped off the fence and pulled him to the porch .

"I have a uncle who went to Africa and hunted lions he killed one"Natalie said " And I got an Aunt who's a missnary to leperds"

Peter wrinkled his nose "What's a misnarry" he asked picking up a blue marble and rolling it to the center of the porch .

Natalie shrugged ,"I don't know ,I think they get eaten by cannibals,that's what my cousin told me"

Peter stood up,"I have to go eat lunch,I'll come by after lunch and we could play safari okay" he said ,waving and hopping down the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was going to be a oneshot,but I don't like writing oneshots so there you go.**

**Chapter 2**

"Peter" seven year old Natalie looked at her next door neighbour and best friend,Peter Pevensie.It was a very rare sunny day,but clouds still floated through the sky and a light breeze rustled the leaves.

,"Do you want to make money" she asked "So we could buy those roller skates we saw in the toy shop" Natalie was referring to a pair of shiny red skates that were on display in the toy shop ,they had agreed if they got them they would share the skates.but they didn't have enough money so they were going to buy them together.

Peter wrinkled his nose ,"How would we do that" he asked .

Natalie shrugged,"Don't know,"

Peter cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful "There's a man that comes round and sells stuff,Mummy and Daddy says he's a peddler and he sells stuff like pots and ribbons and one time he gave Ed and Lu toy horses"

"I know!" Natalie clapped her hands excitedly "We could sell our old toys"

Peter shook his head,"I don't think Mummy would let me,we give them to the orphanage or Edmund or Lucy" he replied

Natalie stuck her tongue between her teeth and twirled the end of her pigtail which was coming apart ,she could never keep her hair neat and didn't seem to care .

"Perhaps we could sell flowers"Peter spoke up looking over the garden "People like flowers ,specially Mummies"

They climbed down from the tree and went over to the flowerbed that bordered the Pevensie's house.There were roses,marigolds,lilies,daisies and a melee of other wonderfully scented and coloured flowers.

Natalie reached down to yank up some flowers,"Natalie!" Peter said suddenly ,stopping her.Natalie looked up

"What is it" she asked

Peter frowned,"I don't think Mummy would like it if her flowers were all picked cause she really likes her flowers " Natalie sat back on her heels and tilted her head to the side

"But,Peter,what should we do then,I really want those skates " Natalie said

"Peter!" Susan ran over, her hands on her hip ,she was wearing an old green velvet gown of Mummy's,the hem trailing in the grass,looking at Natalie her eyes narrowed and she wrinkled her nose "You're not picking the flowers are you.Mummy will be sore"

,"Course not" Peter said

"It's time for lunch anyway" Susan told him

Peter turned to Natalie "Come over after lunch okay" he followed Susan into the house as Natalie climbed the fence to her house.

-

Natalie and Peter filled Natalie's red wagon with flowers taken from their gardens.they pulled the wagon down the sidewalk.

"Why,hello,Natalie and Peter " Mr.and Mrs. Roberts from across the road nodded at the two children as they passed them "What pretty flowers"

"Would you like to buy some" Natalie asked

"No,thank you dear" Mrs.Roberts said pulling her husband down the sidewalk.Disappointed they continued down the sidewalk .The sidewalk was teeming with people all hurrying to get somewhere,Mothers pulled children along ,governesses pushed prams,teenagers rode past on bicycles .No one paid attention to two little seven year olds pulling a wagon of flowers.

They went up to the first house and rang the doorbell,the door opened and a lady came out balancing a wailing baby on her hip, a runny nosed toddler clung to her skirt.The lady looked harried; her red hair coming out of her kerchief .

"May I help you" she asked

"Would you like to buy some flowers they're only a tuppence" Natalie said with a sweet smile

"I'm sorry,but all the money is for milk for my babies" the lady said apolagetically .

"Okay" Natalie said,Peter looked at the lady ,she looked tired like Mummy used to when Edmund or Lucy didn't sleep.He plucked a rose out of the pile and handed it to her

The lady looked at him tears filling her eyes,"But I can't pay you for this" she said

"It's free" Peter said running to catch up with Natalie .

Only a few people actually bought flowers,most just smiled and shook their heads before closing the door,though one person slammed the door in their faces before either of them could say anything.

The skates had been sold by the time they got to the toy shop.Peter noticed Natalie eyeing a red handled jumprope a look of longing in her eyes..

She turned to go pulling the wagon after her,and turned back noticing Peter wasn't following her

"Peter,come on my daddy will be upset and so will your Mummy and Daddy" Natalie called

"Wait a minute" Peter said a bit impatiently ,he turned to the toy shop owner,"How much is that jumprope " he whispered

The owner looked up from his newspaper "Eh.what was that " he asked,he was an elderly man with bushy white hair and short temper. His son and daughter -in-law helped run the shop and they were better tempered than the old man.

"Speak up,boy" the man grumbled rustling the pages of his paper.

"The jumprope how much is it" Peter repeated a bit more loudly

"I said speak up,boy," the man grumbled .

A lady hurried around from the back of the store,she had dark brown hair and wore an apron over her flowered dress,she smiled at Peter,

"Don't mind him,he's just grumpy but harmless,the jumprope is fourpence" she said.

Peter placed the coins on the counter .The lady handed him the jumprope .

"Here you are" she said

"Thank you " Peter said stuffing the jumprope in his pocket,Natalie was waiting for him

"You didn't buy anything" she said noticing he was empty handed.

"I did" Peter said pulling out the jumprope "I bought this it's for you" he handed it to her

Natalie squealed and took the toy,throwing her arms around his neck "Oooh! this is the nicest thing I've ever gotten,Peter"

Peter blushed and wriggled from her hug .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Natalie!" nine year old Peter crawled into the little hidey hole in the McDansen's garden Lucy was with him ,Natalie was sitting on an overturned crate playing cat's cradle

"Hello,Peter and Lucy " Natalie said

"Nat, I've something to tell you" Peter said ,pulling up several blades of grass,"But you must promise not to tell anyone"

Natalie nodded sliding off the crate,"I promise " she said

"We have to go to the tree house " Peter said ,the three of them crawled out and went over to the Pevensie's garden ,Peter helped Lucy climb the tree and then pulled Natalie up.Pulling a candle and match out of his pocket ,he placed it on a crate and lit it

"You have to solemnly swear you won't tell anyone,not even your daddy" Peter said his blue eyes serious.

Natalie nodded,"I do"

Peter grabbed her hands and they recited the oath they had made up when they were six years old,"I solemnly swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to see or hear and if I do ,I 'll have to eat brussel sprouts for a month" they shuddered

"What's the secret !" Natalie asked practically bouncing .

"We sawed fairies!" Lucy blurted "In Mummy's flower garden "

Natalie looked at Peter ,"Really ? was the queen there ? Can I see them ?" she was full of questions and the three of them sat in the tree house talking until it was time for Lucy and Peter to go in for lunch.

"Here you are" Fourteen year old Natalie wound her way through the boxes in the Pevensie's attic,"You're Mum said you were up here " she sat down on a trunk ,Peter turned to her,his arms full of dusty books.

"Why were you looking for me" he asked opening up a book ,the dust filled the room making them both sneeze.

Natalie started giggling,Peter gazed at her "Have you gone mad" he asked

Natalie doubled over still giggling ,she shook her head ,Peter continued to stare at her

"I think you have gone mad" he concluded calmly

"Do... you ... remember... the ... first ... time ... we .. met" she asked between giggles .

"You said... you said you're attic had ghosts in it!" she shrieked with laughter

You believed me" Peter said laughing at the memory

"I did not" Natalie protested "I said you were lying"

"You wanted to see them,you asked me if you could see them"

"And you said they only came out at night"

"I've never met a ghost who came out during the day have you"

Natalie shook her head still giggling ,"No,but still " her face became serious "Peter,why did you become friends with me" she asked

"Because you were fun and you didn't mind doing boy stuff or mussing your dress or hair like most girls,plus you were nice,I suppose " Peter shrugged

Natalie looked thoughtful,"You've changed you know ,you all have "

Peter looked up ,surprise and guilt written on his face " We haven't changed all that much" he said weakly

"Yes,you have take Edmund for instance he used to be a little beast always teasing poor Lucy to tears and tormenting us,but this afternoon he greeted me politely and it was sincere . Susan doesn't care so much about her looks all that much anyway . Lucy seems more grownup and you, at school,you seem to hold your head higher and you actually speak up in class what happened to you four during your stay at that house in the country" Natalie asked all joking and merriment was out of her eyes and she looked at him .

Peter avoided her eyes pretending to be engrossed in the book he was holding,"Nothing happened" he lied

Natalie pursed her lips and crossed her arms her eyes narrowing."Don't we tell each other everything" she said

"Yes,but I don't think you'd understand or believe me " Peter hesitated tracing the dust on one of the trunks

Natalie put her hands on her hips,"Peter Pevensie, how long have we've been friends " she demanded

"Nine years"Peter replied he turned to Natalie ."Nat,this is different,we haven't told anyone yet ,not even our parents "

Natalie was insistent ,"Peter,I don't think it's fair of you to keepa secret from me,didn't we vow never to keep secrets from each other .Tell me I promise I won't laugh,I'll even take the oath"

She stared into his eyes ,Peter sighed and placed a candle on the trunk ,Natalie handed him a match .He lit the candle and grabbed her hands

"I solemnly swear not to tell anyone what,I'm about to see or hear and if I do I'll be forced to eat brussel sprouts for a month"

"Why brussel sprouts" Natalie asked as Peter blew out the candle

"We were six " Peter shrugged. He sat on on the floor."When we were evacuated we stayed at this professor's house and one day when we were playing hide and seek ,Lu hid in this wardrobe,only it wasn't an ordinary wardrobe .I t was a portal to another world,like something you only read in story books like _Wizard of Oz_ or_ Alice in Wonderland_ or even _ Peter Pan_ but it was real very real as real as you or me .She was barely gone ten seconds,but she insisted she was gone for hours .we didn't believe her,then Edmund went and when they came back Ed said they were only playing .Susan and I talked to the professor and he said we ought to believe Lucy,I think he's been there before,we though that was the end of it,but the next day while we were playing cricket,Ed accidently broke a window .We were hiding from the housekeeper in the wardrobe and we fell through into Narnia"

"Narnia?" Natalie asked

"That's the name of the place" Peter said "It was in the middle of winter that had lasted for one hundred years "

"Wow ,so many Christmasses,I would love to go to that place all those Christmasses,think of the amount of gifts you'd get" Natalie said,she looked at Peter he was shaking his head

"Always winter,but never Christmas"Peter said half to himself half to Natalie 'That's how it was for one hundred years and they were waiting for us for one hundred years ,just waiting for four ordinary children to defeat the White Witch"

"They were waiting for you all those people were waiting for you" Natalie shook her head in wonderment .

"Not people exactly,more like animals and mythical creatures fauns and centaurs and unicorns and dyrad ,satyrs," Peter explained

"Why were they waiting for you four,why not any other children" Natalie asked

"There was a prophecy

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Rein in Cair Paravel in throne_

_The evil time will be overe and done_ Peter recited

"That doesn't rhyme" Natalie pointed out.

Peter smiled,"Susan said the same thing when they told us " he recalled

Natalie looked at him "When who told you"

Peter told her everything though he skipped over Edmund's betrayal .Natalie sat there her mouth open her eyes wide as she drank in the story.

When Peter came to the part of the coronation his eyes became distant as he relived that day ,Natalie placed a hand on his shoulder,"Are you all right" she asked

Peter nodded,"I'm fine" he said

"How long were you there " she asked "How many days"

"Not days,not even months,we were there fifteen years" Peter said

"But you're still fourteen" Natalie said shock evident in her voice she peered at Peter studying his face .

What are you doing" he asked

"Why do you still look fourteen and not twenty-nine" Natalie asked

"Time passes differently when we stepped back through the wardrobe only five minutes passsed,but we were changed back to our proper ages on the outside we were the same but inside we had changed,I can't explain it" Peter said slowly "You don't have to believe me,but you swore you wouldn't tell anyone"

She looked at him,a look of surprise, and disbelief written on her face

"This is all true,you're not teasing me or playing a joke on me"

Peter shook his head,"It's all true all of it,I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't been there"

Natalie kept shaking her head,trying to fathom it all,"You grew up.Ruled a country for fifteen years all four of you .You changed" her voice became trembly and she looked ready to cry,"You'll probably not speak to me again,I suppose you think I'm a bit babyish for you now that you've ruled a country" she stood up ,holding back the tears and turned to leave

"Natalie!" Peter called her back,Natalie turned back tears sparkling in her kelly green eyes

"You'll always be my best friend you know that,nothings changed between us" he assured her

Natalie rushed over to him "Oh! Peter you are the nicest boy I've ever met" she cried hugging him


End file.
